Agnes Halliwell
Agnes Warren-Bowen was a Warren Witch born in 1862. She was the daughter of James Bowen and Iris Sauls, and the sister of Philippa Warren, Gregory Bowen, and possibly Francine Bowen. She had the power of Catoptromancy, a form of Divination. She was married to Gordon Russell, and they had a daughter: Pearl Russell, who was the past life of the Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell. She died in 1904 from injuries sustained during a battle with the warlock Timothy. The novel describes her as having small blue eyes and silver hair in chapter ten. On pg 160 Agnes says she protected Timothy from "her sisters' spells," implying she had more than one. This is reaffirmed on pg 161 when she says "I was trying to locate a'' sister, scrying with my mirror..." instead of saying ''my sister implying once again that she had more than one sister. History During the turn of the century (1904 according to chapter 8 of the novel Mirror Image) Agnes Warren and her family became aware of a warlock who was killing innocents and witches in San Fransico. When they narrowed it down to one suspect, Timothy McBride, Agnes said that their suspect could not be the right person. She claimed that Timothy was her long-lost brother, and she protected him from the rest of the family as long as she could. Finally, after alienating the whole family and creating hard feelings that still have not fully passed, Agnes realized her mistake. When Timothy happened to pass by the mirror, she saw what he really was in the reflection despite his pleasant and beautiful appearance. Timothy had tricked her into thinking he was an estranged brother. Agnes told the family about her mistake, but still refused to tell them where Timothy was hidden. She then went up against the warlock by herself. However, by then, Timothy had become dangerously powerful by draining the powers of his victims. Agnes finally won the battle, even though the injuries she took eventually killed her too. After she vanquished the warlock, the killings stopped. When Leo went to speak her in the Ancestral Plane (per Phoebe's request in the novel Mirror Image) he said he had heard hard core sailors swear less than she did. Her family described her as generally contrary and having a bad temper in chapter eight of the novel Mirror Image. Paige finds a trunk that used to belong to Agnes in the attic. Inside were clothes, 'some old magical tools,' and a hand mirror. There was also an entry in the Book of Shadows written by Philippa Warren, in which she stated her severe disapproval of her sister Agnes. The entry can be read in chapter 2 of the novel Mirror Image. The fall-out between Agnes and her siblings could have helped to cause the rift between the 1920's cousins. If their parents fought, it is likely the cousins inherited the prejudice and attitudes of their families. Appearances Agnes Warren appeared in a total of 1 novel throughout the course of the series: Mirror Image Category:Witches Category:Warren line Category:Deceased Category:Warren Witches Category:Articles derived from novel content Category:Pages needing attention